Collections
by Dormouse8
Summary: A collection of drabbles/oneshots that will usually be prompt responses, or persistent plot bunnies that refuse to leave me alone. Mainly D/G. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, or The Great Gatsby.

**A/N:** A Challenge issued by Lunar from the brilliant D/G Forum:

_**Length:** 300-500 words_

_**Requirements:** Must quote a line from a book. (Ex. "To be or not to be.") Must include some sort of public spectacle._

_(However, mine is well over the word limit, sorry Lunar...)_

* * *

**The City**

She pulled the small brush through her tangle-free copper hair, staring absently at herself in the reflection. Her makeup: pristine, her appearance: flawless. There was no reason for her to be this nervous. Bus of course, she always was before she headed off into the city with _him. _

Walking down the bustling city streets on his arm made her feel alive, special, wanted. Never could she feel that appreciated sitting at home looking at the mundane street from the parlour window. But, the city opened up a world of colour, one where a girl could be whisked off her feet, and under silk sheets all in the same afternoon.

She turned her gaze to the ordinary clock on her dressing table. Almost five. Taking a deep breath, she momentarily shut her eyes to calm her nerves before turning and leaving behind Ginny Potter, and transforming into Ginevra Weasley; elusive mistress of a Malfoy.

"Ginevra, my sweet."

She smiled, taking hold of his offered hand, and swiftly gave him a peck on the lips. "Hello Draco."

For a moment he didn't speak, he simply took in her appearance with a twinkling glint in his eye. "Shall we?" The blond directed her towards a thriving restaurant in the heart of the city. Ginny could only beam smugly, as heads flicked in their direction as they passed, girl's faces full of jealousy, men's full of admiration.

It was common for the average, respectable man to have a 'lady' in the city, simply a companion away from pregnant wives and crying toddlers. However, it was highly unusual for said man to flaunt about his lady at high profile events and luncheons while his obedient wife stayed at home. But, Draco Malfoy couldn't exactly be called average.

After they had been seated, and Draco had ordered a bottle of the finest red vino, he turned his attention to Ginny. "It's been a while." He said, his slate-coloured eyes never leaving her own. "Well, you've been busy with Astoria-" Ginny noticed the twitch in Draco's jaw at the mention of his wife's name. Ginny quickly continued; 'and I haven't been able to get away from Harry."

"You think he's becoming suspicious?"

Ginny looked away, taking a sip from her glass. "Yes." From the corner of her eye, she could see the Blond smirking. Ginny's chest tightened. As much as it pained her to believe, Ginny wondered if Draco only bothered with her because it was getting one over on her husband.

"In that case, I think we should knock this on it's head."

Ginny snapped away from her thoughts. "What?" She tried hard not to look to disappointed, they had only just arrived in the city after all.

"Our little arrangement."

Suddenly, it hit her. Draco didn't mean bringing the evening to an end early, he wanted to call time on their whole illicit affair. She could only stare at him, his eyes emotionless as they surveyed her reaction.

He continued: "I feel it has grown stale. Also, with Astoria's recent news of the pregnancy, I promised her my full devotion to her and the child."

Ginny felt as if she'd been hit with ten tonnes of rejection. The past five months of her life crumbled like sand before her eyes, the expensive gifts he lavished her with that she secretly hid from Harry, the extravagant hotels he'd take her too after their fancy meals, were all worthless.

"It was only last month you claimed you loved me." Ginny managed to say, trying desperately to stop her voice from breaking.

"I was mistaken." Came his cold reply.

"You told me Astoria wasn't right for you. You told me you planned to leave her. Now you're planning on being a father?" Her voice was louder now, and earning sideways glances and scandalous whispers from the nearby couples.

"Go home to your husband, Ginevra."

"My husband? "I married him because I thought he was a gentleman...I thought he knew something about breeding, but he wasn't fit to lick my shoe!" Her voice boomed above the gentle buzz of conversation and the restaurant plunged into awkward silence. She had cracked. As the tears began to cascade down her face, she stood, and hurried from the restaurant with the small amount of dignity she had left.

She hoped he had followed after her, hoped he would grab her by the shoulders and pull her close to his chest and tell her that he was sorry. He didn't. So Ginny stood there broken and alone, amidst the laughter like music, and the entwined couples who were all living a lie in the beautiful city.

Quote: Fitzgerald's 'The Great Gatsby' - _"I married him because I thought he was a gentleman...I thought he knew something about breeding, but he wasn't fit to lick my shoe!"_

_Reviews appreciated. _


End file.
